ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
T'Chaka
T’Chaka was the King of Wakanda who assumed the throne and the mantle of the Black Panther in his youth after his predecessor Azzuri’s death. He was the father of T’Challa, who would inherit the mantle of King and Black Panther after T’Chaka’s death, and Shuri, who would become the leader of the Wakandan Design Group. From an early age, T’Chaka took a stance to preserve Wakanda’s heritage by honoring the old ways. During his time as King, following an attack that resulted in Ulysses Klaue stealing a supply of Vibranium, T’Chaka discovered that his own brother N’Jobu aided Klaue, forcing T’Chaka to kill him and leave his son behind. In 2016, during a United Nations gathering in Vienna to sign the Sokovia Accords, T’Chaka was killed during a terrorist bombing orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. After his death, T’Challa took on the mantles of King and Black Panther, and T’Chaka would continue to support his child even in death. Powers and Abilities: Former Powers Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: After having consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb, T'Chaka's physical attributes were greatly enhanced to levels comparable to a super soldier. These powers were long-lasting, at least until T'Chaka forfeited them to pass the role to T'Challa when he became a regular human. * Enhanced Strength: T'Chaka's strength was tremendously enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition, capable of lifting a man with a single hand. * Enhanced Durability: T'Chaka was much more durable than a normal human being. Even when not wearing his Panther Habit, he can survive immense blunt force trauma. * Enhanced Speed: T'Chaka could move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, moving into the early levels of superhuman condition. When approaching N'Jobu and Zuri's hideout, he entered the room before the lights flickered back on. When his brother N'Jobu pulled a gun on Zuri, T'Chaka was able to swiftly disarm and kill him before a shot was fired. His son has remarked that T'Chaka could run as fast as a zebra, an animal which clocks in at 40mph. * Enhanced Agility: T'Chaka's agility was outstanding, far greater than Olympic athletes. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. His movements are akin to an actual panther, being capable of crawl and climb through walls and leap great distances with accuracy. * Enhanced Stamina: T'Chaka's musculature produced fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. T'Chaka's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: T'Chaka's reflexes were beyond human potential and superior to those of the finest athlete, able to quickly react to N'Jobu pulling a gun on Zuri and disarm him before it was fired, despite having turned his back beforehand. * Enhanced Senses: T'Chaka senses were increased drastically as the Black Panther, allowing him to detect the presence of a young T'Challa and Nakia in the catacombs of the City of the Dead. Abilities * Bilingualism: T'Chaka speaks his native Xhosa, as well as fluent English with a thick Wakandan accent. * Leadership: As the King of Wakanda, he held political power around his nation and vast influence over his people. Equipment * Panther Habit: During his time with the mantle of Black Panther, T'Chaka wore a black and golden-lined Vibranium-weave combat suit that was, like Captain America's Shield, light-weight, nigh-indestructible, and rendered him immune to most physical damage especially from collisions and conventional weapons such as firearms. The suit is accompanied by: ** Vibranium Claws: Two sets of extendable and retractable Vibranium claws embedded in the fingers of the gloves like nails; serving as both utility and the primary weapon of T'Chaka during combat. The claws are exceptionally strong and razor sharp and have the capabilities of scratching other objects made from Vibranium. * Wakandan Royal Ring: A ring that is used by the King of Wakanda, that is passed to the next generation after the death of his predecessor. * Kimoyo Beads: A standard device in Wakandan society, T'Chaka used his Kimoyo Beads during his confrontation with Prince N'Jobu, displaying the holographic image of Ulysses Klaue during their conversation. Category:Heroes Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Monarchs Category:Royalty Category:Black Panthers Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Politicians Category:Wakandans Category:Wakandan Tribal Leaders Category:Wakandan Golden Tribe Category:Deceased Characters